InFeStAtIoN
by BladeheartDN077
Summary: When three friends awake to a world very different than the one they knew, they are afraid. Zombies, creatures hanging between life and death, plague their city. Mysterious helicopters fly above them, ignoring the fact that they are alive."Face the horror


RESIDENT EVIL - INFESTATION  
  
Chapter One - The Nightmare begins  
  
Greetings readers, this is a first of firsts: My first story, my first RE story, my first sentence, my first paragraph, and my first authors. I do not own any of the original RE characters or the storyline, I do however own the characters in this story. Please Enjoy. (Yes, what you see here IS author input, but hey, you cannot blame me ) I know this chapter is realllllly long, but I wanted to give you all an accurate view of the characters and their personalities.  
  
Michael Rulo had just gotten out of bed, and walked into the kitchen. He was a freshman in college, twenty years old, he was about 5'7", very pale, had brown hair, a healthy body build, and a goatee. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and thought about going out since it was Saturday.   
  
'Maybe I should go hang out at the mall, I wonder if Emily would like to go…naaah, she wouldn't want to go, well, at least not with me.' He thought to himself. He finished off the last bit of cereal and then grabbed some clothes from his dresser. He headed for the shower. Fifteen minutes later he was washed clean, clothed, and he combed his hair. He picked up his phone, and dialed a number, it rang, and someone picked up.  
  
"Hi, Emily, it's me, Mike." he greeted the girl nervously.  
  
"Hi, so what's going on?" she asked, her voice as cheery as always.  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing, just wondering if you were, maybe, doing something today." he said, even more nervously.  
  
"Nope, why?" Emily asked, still cheery, but with an air of confusion.  
  
"Well, because I'm going to the mall, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Mike answered, his nerves making him sweat.  
  
"Sure!" Emily replied hastily.  
  
"Ok, well, be ready to go at three, but, I gotta' go for now, see you then." Mike replied, a large smile on his face.  
  
"All right, see ya'." Emily chuckled.  
  
"Bye." He put the phone down, walked to his couch and laid down. 'That wasn't so bad. I mean, at least she's going. I wonder if she like me? I doubt it, oh well.' he though to himself as he lay there. Then there was a loud banging on his door. "Coming!" he shouted, announcing that he was there, 'Geez, I wonder who that could be.'  
  
Mike opened the door slowly, and saw who was banging on his door, an old woman began shouting, "When are you going to take care of the mess that you and your friend made last week! I will not have this place looking like a dump!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Mrs. Richardson, I'll have it cleaned up by the end of the week." Mike replied exasperated.   
  
Mrs. Richardson scowled, "You had better, or I'll get the land lord on you and get you kicked out."  
  
"I'll do it tomorrow, now goodbye." He then angrily slammed the door and went back over to the couch and laid down. Moments later, he fell asleep. The phone rang and sure enough, it was Emily, "Hello?" Mike asked in a very tired voice.   
  
"Hi, it's me, Emily. Are you ready?" Emily said, her voice as soft as ever.  
  
"Ready? It's time to go all ready?" Mike asked, looking at his clock.  
  
"Yeah, it's three." Emily answered, a playful tone in her voice.  
  
"All right, I'm ready, be there in a bit." Mike replied.  
  
"Wait, before you come over, is it okay is David comes?" Emily asked.  
  
"David? Sure he can come, but do I have to pick him up at your house or at his?" Mike chuckled.  
  
"Mine." Emily answered, trying to tell David to be quite softly so that Mike wouldn't here.  
  
"All right, I'll be right to pick you up, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Mike left, thinking to himself, 'Well, the apartments clean, dog's asleep, and I am so weird…damn nerves.' He closed the door, went down the stairs and proceeded to his brown Mercur. He turned the car on, popped a CD into his system, and drove off. While on his way to Emily's, he saw a helicopter flying overhead. It looked like an ordinary helicopter, except that it had a red and white striped umbrella on it. The rest of the helicopter was black, and the windows were tinted black as well, he could tell because it was flying unusually low.  
  
'Must be some kind of new weather channel thing or something.' Mike though to himself. He arrived as Emily's house, and saw that Emily and David were waiting out front for him.  
  
David immediately declared shotgun, and as soon as he opened the door and began to sit, Mike kicked him. "David, stop being an idiot, you know that spot's reserved."  
  
"Really," David replied a large smile on his face, "I see how it is."  
  
Emily knocked on the driver window, and Mike rolled it down, "Yes?" Mike asked in a playful tone.  
  
"When did that spot suddenly become reserved? And who said I wanted to ride shotgun?" she said in a playful manner herself.   
  
"I just figured…I didn't really know." His voice gave how nervous he was, though unintentionally. 'So much for trying to be cool for her.' he cursed himself.  
  
"But I will ride it anyway." Emily replied, sitting. Mike then felt a small slap to the back of his head.  
  
"OW! What the hell was that for?" he exclaimed, looking back at David.  
  
"You bastard, you could have let me have the front seat." David replied, sitting back indignantly in his seat.  
  
Mike looked at David and scowled, "You're a gay man, and a gay man that like me. Plus…you know why." his voice held a joking tone, and David smiled, not a sarcastic one, but one of pure sincerity.  
  
"So," Mike began, "What do you guys say we just skip the mall, and go back to my place? We can watch movies, or play some games or something."  
  
"Sound good to me," David said, leaning forward, placing his hands on the heads of Emily and Mike's seats, "I've been wanting to play that new survival horror game you got, what's it called?"  
  
Mike laughed, "It's called Biohazard, something about zombies. But I think we should let Emily pick first." he looked at Emily and smiled.   
  
David grunted angrily, and the mumbled to himself, "Of course Emily get first pick, because he likes her."  
  
Emily looked at Mike, "Oh, come on. Mike, I don't mind watching if David wants to play." she pleaded, sensing David's disappointment.   
  
"Ok." Mike said, starting the car again, and driving off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw more of those helicopters with the umbrella insignia on the side fly overhead. Mike paid better attention to the road, and he asked, "Does anyone know what those helicopters are for?"  
  
David looked out the window, and up into the sky, "Nope, I don't have any idea, could be some kind of new weather station or…uh, thing." he said, shrugging.  
  
"That's what I was thinking at first," Mike said, watching the road carefully, hearing the helicopters fly over them, "But, I saw one fly on my way over to your house, Emily. So, if it was a new weather station, why would they need that many copters in one certain area?"  
  
Just then, two more flew by. Emily watched them, confused, "I don't know, it's probably nothing."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Mike said, agreeing with her, taking a quick, nervous, glance at her.  
  
About five minutes later, they arrived at Mike's apartment building. They walked up the small flight of stairs and they saw Mike's door, and there was a letter nailed to it. Mike ripped from his door and read it aloud, "'You'd better clean that damn yard or I'll get your ass kicked out!' Damn you Mrs. Richardson."  
  
Emily and David stared to laugh, and then Emily said, "You still haven't cleaned that up yet?"  
  
Mike chuckled, shook his head, crumpled the letter, through it over the railing, opened the door and let the other two in. "Oh, that's really going to help, your just giving yourself more work to do." David said as he entered Mike's apartment.  
  
"Did I mention that you helped make that mess, and guess what, you're going to help me clean it up." Mike retorted with a cocky smile on his face that soon turned into a genuine, friendly smile.  
  
David pleaded in a low voice, "But Emily made some mess too."  
  
Mike replied, also hushed, "Yes, that's true, but you know why she doesn't have to help…um, yeah." he was nervous and afraid that Emily would hear him.  
  
Mike closed and locked the door, and then sat on the couch. "All right David, you can play." he said, setting up the game.  
  
Mike was seated at the right end of the couch, while Emily was on the left. David was seated on the floor next to Mike, he leaned in and whispered. "C'mon, quite being a dumb ass, take her into the dining room and see if she likes you."  
  
Mike leaned slightly, and whispered as low as he could, "What are you, crazy?!" I all ready know that she doesn't like me!"  
  
Before they could say more, Emily interrupted, "Why don't you want to talk me?" she said, aiming the question at Mike with a strange smile on her face.  
  
"Well, um, you see…it's not that I don't want to talk to you, it's just that, well, never mind." Mike said in almost one breath.  
  
Emily then got up from her seat, grabbed Mike by the wrist, and Mike, while being dragged, was playing around by saying, "Whoa, wait, I don't know if I'm ready, ow that hurts."  
  
David watched them enter the dining room, "Jeez, you'd never think that he would have such trouble talking to a girl."  
  
In the dining room, Mike and Emily were seated next to each other, facing one another. "Mike," Emily began, "I know that you like me, not only because of how you act around me, but also, because David told me. What I want you to know is that I like you too."  
  
Mike scoffed, "Okay, you can stop playing with me." He waited for her to say 'gotcha'', but it didn't happen.   
  
Emily stared him in the eyes, "Michael, I'm not kidding." her voice was soft, sweet, the look in her eyes were enough to convince him.  
  
"So, why didn't you tell me?" Mike asked, taking her hand nervously.  
  
"I dunno', I guess I was just nervous myself." Emily chuckled, a very soft blush in her cheeks  
  
"If only I would have known, I wouldn't have been so nervous around you," his voice was nervous, yet calmer than it had been before, "So, excuse me if I am too forward with this, but, would you be interested in, maybe, going out with me?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Emily replied, her smile becoming larger, her eyes 'twinkled', and she blushed even more.  
  
"Now that that's all settled, do you want to go back in the living room and watch David die on Biohazard?" Mike beamed.  
  
Emily nodded, and they both got up and went back into the living room, joined hands, ad sat on the couch. They stayed watching until around 11:15, and were very tired by the end of watched David try to beat the game. "Emily," Mike began with a yawn, "it's getting late now, do you want me to give you a ride home now?"  
  
Emily looked at him, and yawned as well, "Hey, um, do you mind if I just stay here tonight?"  
  
David and Mike both looked at her with a look of shock on their faces. "Um, sure. You can have my bed, I'll take the couch, and David can pick a chair."  
  
They all fell asleep soon, letting the night wash over them. It was about 5:15 when Mike and David woke up to a loud banging sound on the door. "What the hell!?" Mike exclaimed groggily.  
  
"Who could that be?" David asked, awaking from his slumber.  
  
"Two guesses, Chaz and Jeff, or Mrs. Richardson." Mike grumbled.  
  
"She'd come down here this late just to yap about something?" David moaned.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time." he replied to David, and then he shouted at the door, "HOLD ON!"  
  
He walked over and opened the door, it was Mrs. Richardson, but her flesh was mangled, and what skin she had left was a light blue tint, and her eyes were faded. Mike quickly shut the door. He turned to David, "Did you see that?"  
  
David stuttered "Yes," the look of horror on his face was a mix of fright, and shock. The door was still being banged on, and Emily walked around the corner.  
  
"What's going on, who's banging on the door?" she asked, her voice tired, and her movements slow.  
  
"David, help me put that bookshelf in front of the door. Its' really heavy. Emily, call the police." Mike ordered, going over to the bookshelf.  
  
David and Mike were barricading the door, and there seemed to be more banging on the door, but it sounded like more than one person. "Mike, there was no answer." Emily said, a hint of panic in her voice.  
  
"I don't know what the hell this is, but Mrs. Richardson has some kind of disease. She might need my help, but I don't care, I'm not opening that door!" Mike hissed, then he looked at David, "David, keep putting things in front of that door, Emily, come with me."  
  
Mike pulled Emily into his room, they both turned the corner and entered Mike's bedroom, and the windows were open. They slowly stepped up to the window and all they could see were tons of cars wrecked or on fire, some of the buildings were on fire or collapsing, and the streets were littered with things like Mrs. Richardson. Mike fell to his knees, and sat against the wall as Emily stared, the look on her face was one of pure horror.   
  
"What are we going to do? Those things are everywhere." Mike whispered, Emily said nothing, she just stared. Mike got up, closed the windows, the blinds, and the curtains, and opened one of his drawers in his dresser. He removed a small key, "Come on Emily, we have to find a way out of here. We have to survive."  
  
Emily nodded, and they walked back into the living room where David was doing his best to hold the barricade. "David, stop, we have to find way out of here, okay?" Mike ordered, his voice struggling to stay calm.  
  
"Where are we going to go?" David replied, his voice filled with terror.  
  
"Look, I have a shotgun, a hand gun, and the samurai sword I have on display. Emily, you take the hand gun, its only got fifteen shots. David, you take the samurai sword, and I'll take the shotgun. It's got seven shots, but I have a box of shells." Mike opened a black box in his closet distributed the guns, and David grabbed the samurai sword.   
  
"This thing is razor sharp, I've been wanting to use it." David commented.  
  
"Right, let's go." Mike said, leading them to the fire escape.  
  
David was the first to climb onto the fire escape, and almost as soon as he'd set foot on it, the door burst inwards, and the creatures began walking in. There were two others besides Mrs. Richardson, one looked like a biker, he was wearing leather chaps with jeans under them, and a leather jacket. His was face was mangled, one eye was hanging out; they noticed that, as he staggered forward, his stomach was ripped open and his insides were ripped out. "Oh my god, that's sick!" David shouted, staring at the man with abhorrence.  
  
The other creature was thin man wearing what seemed to be a golf uniform, he had a severe…bite…wound on his neck. Mike and Emily began firing at them, but every time they fell, they got right back up and heading closer. This was, of course, until Emily accidentally hit the thin one in the head, and it didn't get back up. Mike then took aim and blew off Mrs. Richardson's head. Emily was still shooting anywhere on the last one, shot him in the knee, and it fell, and that gave them enough time to slip out of the window and shut it. All of them stood there on the fire escape, staring into the horror of their reality.  
  
"Damn, what are these things?" Mike sighed.  
  
"They look like the zombies in your game." David said, glaring.  
  
"What?" Emily and Mike said in unison.  
  
"They look like the zombies in Biohazard." David said again.  
  
Emily and David and Mike walked down the fire escape one floor, and then jumped down.  
  
All right, there you go, the first chapter of my story, well, tell me what you think and then I'll write the second one .............. 


End file.
